Most Delicious Treat
by xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: Ruby persuaded Emma to spend an afternoon with her and to let her hair down but when she returns home to Regina, she has something to show her, looks a little different and is a little out of her comfort zone; however from the results of Miss Lucas' makeover she might just get a nice surprise of her own. One shot. Rated M for content.


_"Miss Swan. What to do with you I wonder" _

Regina's stated, Emma knew it was not a question to be answered.

The blonde stood in the former evil queen's boudoir as the woman herself, Regina Mills slowly circled her. Her voice laced with amusement but her expression did not match. Nervous in the middle, feeling a little like she was the prey in a shark attack, Emma waited quietly and with an unexplainable excitement.

_"This is an interesting choice" _Regina stated in a breathy voice as she stopped behind Emma and stood close to her back.

Emma tensed a little at feeling the queens fingertips run down and over the material covering her back.

Smirking Regina came closer, pushing her body up against the saviour's so that they were flush. One of her hands seductively slipped around Emma's waist held in place and the other stroked up the blonde's arm slowly, over her shoulder then Regina trailed her fingertips ever so gently up the blonde's neck where she brushed back Emma's hair to reveal her soft and sensitive skin just below her ear.

Tensing further Emma could swear she felt Regina's lips brush her skin yet they were millimetres away. She could however feel the heat of Regina's heavy breath as she whispered.

_"Well Miss Lucas certainly has a sense of humour" _Regina smirked as she stroked down over the minute skirt of Emma's outfit.

_"I do like it" _she whispered seductively in the saviour's ear.

Emma swallowed hard, feeling her palms beginning to get clammy. She was so nervous, yet she had been there before, many a time. She practically lived in Regina's mansion now.

Her train of thought was interrupted at the sensation of Regina's hands and fingertips gliding over the exposed skin of her legs where the skirt stopped and the stockings Ruby had dressed her up in started.

Teasing Emma from behind Regina ran her fingers back and forth across the blondes shoulder before finally settling on peeling away the little puffed sleeve and exposing the flesh hidden away beneath it. As she pushed the material down and off of Emma's shoulder she lightly stroked the blonde's skin with her fingertips and with feather light touch placed small kisses up Emma's neck and behind her ear.

The blonde moaned lightly.

Regina stopped and smirked, hovering her lips against Emma's neck teasing again. With her palms now against the tops of the saviour's thighs and her fingers splayed wide, Regina very slowly stroked up and under the many layers of net skirt on the little costume in which Emma was dressed. Smirking again she teased with her tongue, tracing the shell of Emma's ear.

_"I want you young lady. Turn around" _she whispered, with a deep wicked tone in her voice.

Obeying Emma slowly turned to face Regina but kept her head down. She really was much more nervous than she had ever been in Regina's presence like this before. A smirk broke out across Regina's face as she slowly slid two fingers up and under the blonde's chin. She lingered there before forcefully but in a gentle manner, lifting Emma's chin to make her look her in the eye.

_"Snow White? That was the only costume she could think to put you in?" _she asked, still amused by Emma's provocative attire.

Emma nodded slowly.

A small and deep giggle erupted from Regina's lips as she slipped her arms once more around Emma's waist and pulled in close.

_"Well I shall have to thank Miss Lucas for such a delicious gift* _

Emma bit her lip at that.

In a slow and teasing manner, Regina pressed her lips to Emma's and gently increased the pressure as she held her tight. Sliding her hand gently down the blonde's back she kept her close and slipped her hand ever lower until under the mountain of net frills and skirt she finally found the flesh of Emma's bottom. Gently she squeezed, causing Emma involuntarily to moan into her mouth as she kissed her.

Emma kissed the brunette back as she felt Regina's fingers sinking into her bottom as she squeezed harder and pushed her tongue gently and teasingly against her own. Overwhelmed with a submissive sensation, Emma felt compelled to let Regina do whatever she wanted to with her. Nothing was going to be a step too far. They had had sex before, but something about being dressed up and presented to Regina like this had her stupidly excited by the idea this could be a connection for them on a deeper level.

Lost in Regina's lips and tender kiss, Emma willingly allowed the queen to walk her back to the bed. Seconds later she found herself pushed down onto it and in less than a second Regina was temptingly draped over her like a goddess.

Everything happened so fast, yet all movement on Regina's part was painfully slow and seductive as she played with the saviour, who lay now in a manageable position between her thighs. Breathing and kissing extremely lightly across Emma's neck and collarbone Regina continued to enjoy her delicious little treat and teasingly with the tips of her fingers only she traced the tops of Emma's rather forced up breasts.

Lying very still and being very compliant Emma waited patiently for Regina to touch her further. If she was honest she was rather enjoying being at Regina's disposal for pleasure. It was a most exciting and thrilling sensation that had her body aching with desire. She so didn't want to disappoint Regina, especially not in this particular department.

Only a big red satin bow kept Emma wrapped up so delightfully in her costume and now highly aroused and tempted, Regina sat back so that the Saviour could see her clearly and bit down hard on her bottom lip. Her fingers lightly took the bow tails on either side and then staring directly at Emma's chest the brunette slowly began to tug them and loosen the fastening.

Moments later and the corset of the little costume fell apart. Regina's fingers stroked lightly down the newly exposed skin between Emma's breasts and she smiled brightly, showing her perfect and white teeth. Strategically and with expert precision of her index finger Regina slowly worked her way down the corset and unlaced it until it fell open and to the sides, showing Emma's heaving chest and toned stomach.

Lowering herself to the blonde's torso Regina allowed the tip of her tongue to gently caress and lick back up towards Emma's breasts and over a nipple as she teased. Gently she placed her lips around Emma's nipple and gently sucked. With that little action a moan escaped Emma and she closed her eyes arching her back and pushing up in reaction to Regina's perfect assault on her body.

Another moan escaped her upon feeling the brunette's hands stroke up under her nets and skirts again and began lightly stroking over and gripping at her hips. Her perfectly manicured nails then scratched lightly across and down her flesh before those skilled fingers of Regina's hooked into either side of the white lace thong Emma had on underneath.

The blonde's breathing hitched and her eyes flew open wide as Regina lifted her ever so slightly and began removing from her the tiny garment. Not once did the queen look up as she slid the material down Emma's smooth legs and off at her ankles and feet. Switching breasts and inhaling a deep refreshing breath, Regina began kissing and licking at Emma's other nipple. Holding up the blonde's underwear so that Emma could see them and then tossed them carelessly from her grip.

For a moment or two Emma felt no movement from Regina other than the affections of her tongue, entertaining her hardened nipple. Breathing deep but slow the blonde waited, feeling suddenly the pressure of Regina's palm pressed into her torso as it firmly but slowly travelled south. Suddenly she found her deep breaths quickening and before she could wriggle or squirm Regina's fingers were pulsing against her with a steady rhythm and ultimate force.

Emma was so ready and so willing but Regina wasn't ready just yet. She was enjoying the slow burn of arousing her Swan Princess and making her suffer just a little for the pleasure. Impatient and ready Emma began to wriggle and moan throatily at every little thing Regina did to her. Her head was pushed back into the pillow and her back arched painfully up to force her breast into Regina's mouth more. She was well and truly at her lovers disposal, and she didn't care.

Suddenly the blonde felt the nip of cool air upon her sensitised nipple and realised that suddenly Regina was kissing back up her neck. Hard kisses that would lightly bruise no doubt but Emma would be more than happy to wear them and then she screamed. Regina pushed against her so hard and controlled she couldn't stop herself from giving in and erupting with pleasure. She had been so tightly wound, so tense and now she felt in pain, but it was a good satisfying pain that only Regina could inflict upon her.

Beneath her, Regina felt Emma's whole body go limp and relax as she calmed herself down. Lightly she stroked up the Saviour's body, careful and tenderly as she sucked and kissed gently at her neck before snuggling in and settling at her side. Regina watched and cuddled her as Emma panted and closed her eyes and stroked over the blonde's costume and down the skirts.

She smirked.

_"You know I think I like this. We'll have to keep it" _Regina whispered as she gently kissed her now resting swan.

Emma smiled gently as she drifted.

Regina smiled back. Emma was adorable in this state. If this wasn't love, she didn't know what was.


End file.
